Phenyl-substituted, nitrogen-containing five-ring heteroaryls for inhibiting cytokine production and hence for treating inflammatory diseases are described in WO 2004/050642, WO 2005/056535, WO 2005/090333, WO 2005/115991 and US 2006/0100204.
The aim of the present invention is to discover new active substances which can be used for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases characterised by excessive or abnormal cell proliferation.